Lo que una tortuga hace
by Kastanie31
Summary: "En el borde de la muerte." Son algunos de los pensamientos de Mikey antes decidir lo que puede convertirse en su elección final. Ubicado en "When Worlds Collide" o "Choque de mundos" SPOILERS. 5ta temp. Tales of tmnt.


_**Nota: Este shot se ubica en el episodio When Worlds Collide o Choque de mundos. Disfrútelo! En cierta forma es como mi despedida al show.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nick, Viacom.**_

 _Inspirado por "Canción de la película descendientes "If Only"_

 _ **Lo que una tortuga hace:**_

* * *

Después de que la nave se sobrecalienta es que todo empieza a caerse a pedazos y entonces de la nada…

 _ZAAARP…!_

Mi corazón brinca al oír ese ruido. En el centro de la estación de poder; para nuestra sorpresa… sale el neutralizador rodeado de energía y disparando rayos a todas partes. Mi respiración se engancha un segundo en mi pecho.

 _Santa madre del mutageno!_ … Todos los villanos tienen problemas en aceptar la derrota?

Tomo un suspiro rápido y me empujo a mi mismo hacia adelante, formando una capa protectora con mis nuevos poderes eléctricos ante la mirada atónita de todos mis amigos.

–Mikey… que?

–Yo lo detengo! Salgan de aquí! –gritó y tengo que enviar un poco más de energía a través de mí. El neutralizador parece crecer a cada segundo que pasa y no sé si pueda contenerlo más tiempo; también la nave ha empezado a elevarse y si no salen de aquí ahora acabaran hechos tortillas en el pavimento.

–¡No vamos a dejarte solo!

Oigo la voz del comandante Sal gritarme, yo sabía que era un hombre o salamandra muy honorable, en cambio mis hermanos parecen estar demasiado asustados para decirme algo que lo impida. Veo a Doonie, Leo, Raph, Mona, Karai y Abril mirarme shockeados. Ellos no lo saben, pero veo a maestro Splinter atrás de ellos.

Quiero que mi familia este a salvo. Aun si pueda morir en el intento.

Tan pronto como los incito a irse, los veo salir por una de las bocas de esta extraña nave y saltar para ponerse a salvo. La nave empieza a elevarse y hago lo que esta en mis manos para ayudar. La ciudad de Nueva York puede ser destruida; si la nave estalla cerca, así que la elevo lo más rápido que pueda. Ya hay lágrimas en mis ojos pero en ningún momento dejo que flaqueen.

La imagen de ellos saliendo es lo único que tengo en mi mente.

Los veo. Tal vez por última vez.

Es cuando empiezo a recordar algo.

Aquella vez en el techonodromo, Leo era tan despreocupado de su propia vida, lo daba todo. Hasta el final… Él nos saco del camino para protegernos.

"Váyanse! Ahora!"

Ahora que tengo estos increíbles poderes eléctricos finalmente… finalmente puedo devolver todo lo que hicieron por mí. De la forma en que Leo haría…

Y mis propias palabras rezumban como si solaparan con las suyas…

"Váyanse! Rápido!"

Dije las mismas palabras… no lo había notado cuando lo hice. Los amo a todos, les debo tanto, y tenía mucho que admirar de ellos, tanto como su fuerza y el valor increíble de Raph. La determinación y compasión de Donnie. El desprendimiento y habilidad de Leo.

Siempre he sido él bebe, el tonto, el pequeño, al que los villanos adoran atacar primero. Y llegue a creer que veían la debilidad en mí. Pero mi padre constantemente me decía que yo era asombroso! …a mi forma; y que puede que él no sabia como manejarme, pero que si yo seguía siendo como soy descubriría el camino y todo mi potencial.

Por eso no me rendí. Continúe y siendo como soy. No importaban las burlas a veces, o lo tonto y raro que podía ser considerado. Mientras los hiciera sonreír…

Se sentía bien verlos reír.

Podía no ser el mejor ninja, ni el mas valiente, ni el mas inteligente o responsable, pero no lo necesitaba; yo podía ser el alegre, ser valiente si quiero, centrarme aun si me cueste, puedo ser astuto a veces, Amigo… puedo ser lo que yo quiera! Pero sin duda hay algo que jamás haría… ¡Y es que yo no dejaría de vivir!

Jamás.

Confiaba en que un día alguien tan distinto como yo lograría lo que tanto deseaba.

Y seria tan grandioso como ellos.

Tan valiente como Raph

Tan determinado como Donnie

Tan heroico como Leo

Cerré los ojos mientras me llevaban a la penumbra. Me di cuenta que podía ser la ultima vez, pero lo haría con una sonrisa.

 _Aun así…_

Siempre hubo algo que me molesto de ellos.

Nunca parecían preocuparse lo suficiente por su seguridad.

Cuantas veces Donnie se desvelaba y saltaba la comida por acabar curas, investigar y tener todo funcionando y listo para nosotros?

Cuantas veces Raph saltaba a lo tonto al peligro? Ni siquiera le importaba si podía morir todo lo que quería era protegernos, así como Raph lo hace de una vez y para siempre…

Cuantas veces Leo dejo su seguridad y su propia vida por nosotros? Cuantas veces nos ha dejado atrás, a nosotros, su familia!

Que pasara cuando me vaya? Ellos se quedaran sin mí. Yo no los veré más. Como puede Leo quedarse en el ojo de la tormenta sin tener estas preguntas doliendo y golpeándole en la cabeza y corazón.

No podía respirar a través de la banda de hierro en mi pecho. Como alguien puede sencillamente dejarse morir?!

No se supone que la lección mas importante de un ninja es volver a casa con vida?

Yo quería alcanzarlos, pero no… me rehusó. No soy ellos, soy Miguel Ángel Hamato, el chico de la pizza, el doctor bromastein, el rey del baile, el que mantiene a esta familia relajada y alegre, el que ve el vaso medio lleno siempre.

No voy a decir "aquí ya hice lo que tenia y se acabó". Nunca, nuh-uh.

Ese no soy yo.

Abro los ojos, aun hay vestigios y rayos del neutralizador queriendo salir así que solo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas a su forma gigantesca que casi me come. Él cae para abajo fundiéndose finalmente con el centro de poder de la nave. Todo se descontrola, veo más y más rayos salir en una enorme cadena azul explotando en distintas partes de la nave. Estoy más agotado que nunca pero con mi nueva determinación establecida, reúno todas mis fuerzas; alrededor mio. Me concentro, en mis hermanos, en mi padre, mis amigos, gatito helado.

Nadie se queda atrás… _Ni siquiera yo._

Salto los bucles uno por uno al mismo tiempo que contengo esta energía. Es cuando veo de nuevo la luz blanca y por un segundo creo que morí. Pero al instante siguiente puedo sentir mis partes otra vez.

Hombre, estoy vivo!

La nave de Dregg ha explotado y veo a la gente que celebra ahí abajo. Y mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando veo a mis hermanos y amigos ahí abajo. Tristes, llorando…

Awww… no estén más tristes. ¡Miguel Ángel, esta aquí!

Y con zip, zap! volviendo a reunir la energía que me queda alrededor mio, estoy de vuelta. De inmediato veo que sus rostros se iluminan con mi gran entrada. Awww en serio se preocupan mucho por mí.

Y la reunión inicia. Por desgracia creo que he perdido un poco el control de mis nuevos poderes tras esta explosión, lo siento Raph. Sé que me amas.

Sonrió mucho a pesar de mi perdida. Ahora que estaba de vuelta tenia grandes planes para estos súper poderes, pero ni modo.

¿Como iba a dejarme morir por mis hermanos? Ese pensamiento es retorcido.

Yo voy a vivir por ellos. Tan solo espero que un día ellos también entiendan.

Nadie se queda atrás . . .

Eso es lo que las tortugas hacen.

Puede que te suene ingenuo, tonto y demasiado positivo. Pero de nuevo. . .

Es lo que esta tortuga hace.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _ **Ni una tortuga se queda atrás! Es una de las frases que mas me gusta de ellos, tengo muchísimas frases de hecho pero esta es una de ellas.**_

 _ **Creo que pude englobar una de las características que mas me gusta de Miguel Ángel; el episodio de "When Worlds Collide" o "Choque de mundos" Fue uno de los grandes momentos de Mikey, en que dio su vida por quienes siempre lo hicieron por el. Y esta bien el ser capaz de dar tu vida por los que amas. Pero hay que ver el vaso medio lleno. No dejes que acabe, que sea un comienzo. ;D**_

 _ **Bueno… Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Algún día en otro shot o historia mía.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Este ha sido mi primer shot en punto de vista de Mikey, por cierto.**_

 _ **Como el maestro Splinter diría "el cambio es constante" Yo voy a mirar al reboot que ya después dé la impresión, estoy deseando ver.**_


End file.
